


morning glory

by BupiChwan



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, dumb boyfriends being cute, toua keeps forgetting to put out the cat before sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "you know it's just gonna turn into a few more hours," toua said, smiling, and cuddled closer to satoshi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whyyyyy is there only one fic for this ridiculously cute ship???? Allow me to contribute! <3 please excuse any and all grammatical errors, I have yet to proofread this (also English isn't my first language lel)

A gentle breeze flitted through the open window, and the early morning sunlight shone through the slighty ajar curtains, illuminating the dark room.

A soft groan left Satoshi's lips, and, slowly, he cracked his eyes open. He blinked, and lazily reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," Toua mumbled sleepily into his bare shoulder, and Satoshi turned slightly to look at the male. The blonde grinned at him, arms around Satoshi's body, and Satoshi smiled back at him.

"Morning," he replied, and leaned forward. Toua met his lips midway, softly kissing the other good morning.

"Y'know," Satoshi started, resting his forehead against Toua's, and grinned a little. "you forgot to put Iggy out last night."

Just then, a soft 'meow' came from down the hallway, and Satoshi let out a huff when the Maine Coon jumped onto his stomach, and settled between its owners' bare bodies.

"Iggy can let himself out," Toua mumbled, a little childishly, but ran his fingers through the feline's black fur, earning a soft purr in return.

Satoshi chuckled softly, leaning forward to kiss Toua again. The blonde immediately returned it, lightly biting at his boyfriend's lower lip, earning a soft gasp from the older male. He grinned, and Satoshi blushed, but wrapped his arms around Toua and Iggy, and pulled them closer. "Few more minutes?"

"You know it's just gonna turn into a few hours," Toua said, smiling, and cuddled closer to Satoshi, and closed his eyes, also wanting to get a bit more sleep before they had to start their day.


End file.
